


House Call

by gaiseggplant



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Beds, Bottom Might Guy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Scent Kink, Top Hatake Kakashi, Wet Dream, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: While Guy is in the middle of a lecture at the ninja academy, he gets an urgent call from Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	House Call

It had taken a moment to get around to checking Kakashi’s message. Guy had been in the middle of a lecture when the device started sounding off. Still not used to the cutting-edge device, Guy startled, shoving his hand into his pouch before pulling out his cellphone and letting a goofy smile take over his face as Kakashi’s name flashed across the screen. But he put it away and placed it back into his pocket. It had only kept buzzing again every time it stopped, however.

Eventually, although he felt bad about it, he finally just asked Shino to cover for him for a moment while Guy rolled into the hallway, since Kakashi’s calls seemed urgent.

Kakashi was the love of his life, his rival, and his life partner, but he couldn’t have him interrupting his classes. If this wasn’t earth-shattering and time sensitive, Guy was going to block this idiot’s number.

Guy slipped in his headphones and finally answered the call with a hushed, “Kakashi, what is it?”

The video call clicked to life, and Kakashi’s expression visibly softened when he saw Guy appear on his end of the line.

“Guy, there you are…” Kakashi murmured drowsily, looking up with a sleepy smile and a false look of innocence plastered on his face. “I had such a good dream about you…”

Guy opened his mouth to ask why Kakashi had interrupted his important lecture to talk about a dream, but his voice escaped him when he saw Kakashi begin slowly pulling away his blanket and angling the camera on the phone to pan across his body. He revealed inch by inch of his naked flesh, until the camera made it to his erect member and paused to show off the impressive morning wood to Guy. Kakashi let out an involuntary whimper when he took himself in his hand, his semi-hard cock throbbing visibly. He gently palmed the length of it and rocked his hips.

“It was _such_ a good dream…” Kakashi continued in a husky voice. Guy was mesmerized by the way Kakashi’s eyelashes fluttered when he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking up the length of his erection. Guy swallowed when he saw the way Kakashi tipped his head back when he ran his thumb over his tip. “And I was so alone when I woke up… I missed you, Guy…”

Rendered speechless, Guy just stared. He was transfixed, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. Suddenly, he couldn’t recall the topic of today’s lesson plan.

Kakashi moaned, his dick almost fully hard as he lay down in their bed. Pressing his face into Guy’s pillow, Kakashi bit his lip, breathing in the scent of his rival. Kakashi eyes darted back to the camera. He snuck a hand down to grab Guy’s sheets, pulling them up to his face and breathing in deeply, in full view of Guy.

“Mmm—” Kakashi groaned out, his eyebrows furrowing and cock throbbing between his legs. Kakashi’s fingers instinctively curled around the sheets, clutching them roughly as he breathed in Guy’s lingering scent. “Your side of the bed still smells like you…”

Guy’s phone was filled with the lewd scene of Kakashi humping Guy’s bedsheets, of bunching them together and thrusting against them, bare naked so he could rub his dripping wet cock directly against them. Guy shivered reflexively as warm tingles chased up his spine.

“God, you have no idea how many things I want to do to you right now.”

Completely exposed, Kakashi brought his hand back to his dick and started jerking off, pumping his cock sluggishly as his eyes gazed at the camera. “I wish you were here, Guy. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.” Kakashi shivered and bit his lip, slicking up his cock with its own flowing precum.

“…What would you do if I was there?” Guy asked quietly, keeping his voice down so Shino and the students wouldn’t hear him from the classroom.

Kakashi’s eyes gleamed with mischievous joy, like he’d been waiting for that question. “I’d pull you back into bed. Run the tip of my tongue over your mouth. Nibble on your bottom lip. Tangle my fingers in the hair at the back of your nape.” Kakashi’s dreamy smile quirked into a mischievous grin. “I’d kiss every inch of your body.”

Kakashi’s voice was drunken with desire. It sounded halfway between a threat and a promise. It sounded like a challenge.

Guy’s jumpsuit felt tight.

“I’d kiss your neck. Right here.” Kakashi indicated the spot where neck met jaw, just under the ear. “And here, and here.” His hand trailed sensually down the side of his neck, pausing briefly as he reached his collarbone, right at a spot where he knew he’d left a hickey on Guy that still hadn’t quite faded. “And here,” he murmured as he continued lower, his fingers curving over the pale skin on his chest.

Kakashi skimmed his fingers down his side, following the curve of his chest, hands just grazing the surface. His pecs weren’t nearly as pronounced or as sensitive as Guy’s were, but he mimed all the same motions that he knew drove Guy crazy. “I’d run my hands all over your body. I’d sink my teeth into your skin.” Kakashi adjusted his grip so his palm cupped the underside of the pec, then drew his hand upward and over the peak, shuddering as his fingers brushed against his nipple. His fingertips lingered on the sensitive tip as it hardened under his touch. “I’d suck your tits into my mouth. I’d run my tongue around your nipples and bite until they ache.”

The memory of the last time Kakashi did just that made it so easy for Guy to envision his body’s reaction.

Kakashi’s hand trailed lower still, tracing his abs, going down along his silver happy trail. Guy kept his eyes on Kakashi, watching his hand roam over his newly exposed skin. His legs shifted so he could slide his fingers along the inside of his thigh.

Kakashi set the phone down, propped it up on something to keep it upright. Its camera was still aimed on him, but with a static angle now.

With both hands free, Kakashi returned one hand returned to his dick, finally stroking himself in earnest. He moaned ever louder and pushed his hips back to meet his thrusts. His other hand gripped the bedsheets desperately, whimpering and moaning Guy’s name.

“I’d fuck you into this mattress.”

Kakashi’s words and that smug, longing expression on his face had the intended effect. Guy’s heart pounded. The air in his lungs felt thick and heavy. All he could do was sit there, a captive audience with an aching bulge in his jumpsuit, while Kakashi kept talking seductively over the phone. He couldn’t tear his attention away from the video. It was making him go insane. Moans, sighs, groans and words that he could barely concentrate on, because his brain was getting very little blood at the moment.

Kakashi’s skin glistened with sweat, his inner thighs trembled, and his lips were sensually parted to allow his sounds of pleasure to escape. His limbs quivered with pleasure as he stroked himself, and his other hand pinched his nipples, fondling and teasing himself. His unruly grey hair fell across his face, his dark eyes half-closed in bliss.

“I wanna pound into you until you scream my name. I wanna make you into a squirming mess.” Kakashi pleaded, naked in their shared bed, body glistening with sweat, his eyes hooded, dark brown peeking out beneath pale eyelids, hand pumping furiously at his cock, whimpers passing through parted lips, biceps flexing and relaxing with every lust driven movement. “You’re so warm and tight, Guy… I want to be inside you.”

He hardly looked like the legendary war hero Hokage that Guy’s academy students imagined Kakashi to be. Guy was so enthralled, he nearly forgot to breathe. The only thing on his mind was Kakashi, and the quick rhythm of his strokes. He seemed so close.

“Guy…” Kakashi panted, chest heaving, nipples pert and pressing. His skin prickled with goose bumps and his legs shook as he kept going. “Mnn… mm… Guy, Guy, _Guy_ —!”

Kakashi let out a noise, the barest hint of a gasp, and it washed over Guy in a wave of heat and something that clogged up his throat and dragged out a groan. Kakashi’s hand abruptly stopped stroking and squeezed at the base of his cock to hold back an orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ , Guy…” Kakashi whined with a full body shudder, his cheeks on fire and eyes half-lidded in lust. “When are you coming home…?”

“—Shino,” Guy called as he hurriedly gathered up his bags. “I’m sorry, but I’m leaving today’s taijutsu lecture to you! I have urgent business to attend to!”

“What? I can’t take over for you at such short notice, Guy-sensei! That’s because—” Shino’s voice trailed off in the distance.

Guy was out the door without really noticing, not consciously, because he just wanted, right now, to feel Kakashi’s breath hot in his ears, not just through his headphones.


End file.
